


La compañía que mantienes

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abigail, Alpha Brian Zeller, Alpha Chilton, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Minor Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Minor because he is 17 and Hannibal is 27, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Non-Linear Narrative, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Jimmy Price, Omega John Watson, Omega Will Graham, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnant Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Wedding Rings, Weddings, johnlock implied - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Victorian AU. Omegaverse  hannigram basado en el prompt de @penseeart en Twitter. Quien tambien tiene el crédito por el titulo de este fic. 😘 Gracias por permitirme escribirlo.





	1. Chapter 1

La base de la figura de sólido granito golpeó una vez más el cráneo del hombre causando un sonido de crujido húmedo. Había roto el craneo del alpha derrotado. El cuerpo yacía en el suelo boca abajo.

Una gota de sudor calló al suelo desde la barbilla del alpha victorioso. Éste levantó la vista hasta la única espectadora del horrendo crímen. Con voz baja y dura le pregunto a la omega.

-Observar o participar?..

Las facciones de la omega estaban congeladas en una expresión de terror. La mirada de la mujer hizo contacto con la de su otrora amado sobrino. Con una voz débil dijo.

-Que..?..

El alpha preguntó con voz como de piedra...fria y sin emociones..

-En éste preciso momento...vas a observar...o participar?...

-Observar...

Contestó débilmente.

En su mente corrían varios escenarios..las consecuencias de llamar a la policía o...guardar silencio. Si llamaba a la policía, el mensaje llegaría tarde a causa del estado de los caminos y la distancia que debía recorrer el carruaje hasta la ciudad...y si su sobrino no la mataba primero, para cuando la policía se hiciera presente, la escena habría sido limpiada por su sobrino. Haciendola parecer una histérica omega asiática con un sobrino preocupado por su salud mental dando como resultado que terminara sus días en un hospital mental o casa de retiro para omegas abandonados.., pero si guardaba silencio.. podría comprar tiempo y convencerlo de permitirle viajar a su país natal.

El alpha levantó la vista del cuerpo que ahora se montaba al hombro para llevarlo hacia la portezuela que daba acceso a la bodega de vinos en la cocina. Su fuerza y juventud le permitieron levantar un peso superior al suyo. Miró a su tia al escuchar su nombre.

-Hannibal?...

-Si?..Lady Murasaki?..

-Te...te deseo muchas felicidades en tus prontas...nupcias...

Dijo la mujer, mientras sus manos enguantadas en delicada tela apretaban con fuerza y nerviosismo sus dedos.

Hannibal se irguió con el cuerpo de su tío en hombros y sonrió.

-Will y yo esperamos contar con tu estimada presencia...

Con voz temblorosa, arriesgandolo todo con sus siguientes palabras..puso su vida en manos de su sobrino..

-Por..supuesto..pero .. quisiera después de las nupcias..tomar un viaje de descanso a Japón..por una temporada ..para... concederles la privacidad ...necesaria para adaptarse a su nueva...vida..juntos..

-Comprendo perfectamente...querida tía...tomate el tiempo que necesites..

Dijo Hannibal mostrando sus afilados dientes. Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se giró para llevar el cuerpo de su tío Robertus y disponer de él apropiadamente. El eco de los pasos de sus botas dejaba atrás a la mujer por la que alguna vez sintió algo parecido al amor...

Lady Murasaki temblaba sin control. Se aferró a una silla con una de sus manos y tomó asiento. Sus temblorosas manos cubrieron su boca y lágrimas silentes cayeron de sus ojos...


	2. Chapter 2

Meses antes...

Los labios del conde bajaban lentamente por el pálido cuello del joven omega, dejando a su paso marcas rojizas. Succionaba y besaba la sedosa piel como si fuese ambrosía de los dioses o agua de un oasis virgen para un pobre viajero sediento. Ciertamente estaba sediento.. sediento del sabor dulce del omega...sus gemidos y suspiros..el azul de sus hermosos ojos..su cuerpo virginal..

Los generosos labios llegaron a la clavícula del joven, que yacía preso por voluntad propia bajo el cuerpo del alpha, succionaron la delicada piel dejando más marcas ...bajando y bajando hasta que se toparon con una respingada tetilla.

El joven omega gemía y se retorcía bajo el peso del alpha gracias a la labor de su boca en el pecho expuesto del muchacho. Sus piernas fueron elevadas por las caricias de las grandes manos en sus muslos. Los pulgares del alpha se hundieron en la piel de los muslos internos del omega, que estaba húmeda de lubricante. El alpha continuó el mismo tratamiento con la otra tetilla. Succionaba y mordía suavemente el delicado bulbo.

El conde estaba complacido por la reacción que causaba en el joven. Los rizos de chocolate del omega cubrían la almohada y la transpiración hacía que los de la frente se pegaran a su rostro. Los ojos azules del joven se entreabrieron para mirar al alpha.

-ahhh...condeee...

El conde soltó la tetilla del joven con una exhalación. Ambas tetillas respingadas y rojizas por el dulce abuso. El alpha imaginó por un momento como se vería el pecho del joven, amplio y rebosante dando sustento a un primogénito suyo.

-Por favor...

El conde sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. Un brillo pasó por sus rojizos ojos mientras el omega en su cama cerraba sus ojos ante el placer. Los labios del alpha bajaron por el cuerpo del omega dejando un camino de besos y delicadas mordidas a su paso. Estaba volviendo loco al joven. Su cuerpo temblaba.

Cuando llego a su miembro lo tomó en su boca. Alternaba entre succionar y lamer de arriba a abajo el rosáceo apéndice. Sus dedos jugueteaban con el perineo del muchacho consiguiendo sacar de los labios del omega los más exitantes gemidos y quejidos que hubiese escuchado.

Las puntas de sus dedos empezaron acariciar en círculos alrededor de la entrada virginal del joven omega. La cantidad de lubricante que su cuerpo liberaba permitiría que el alpha lo penetrara sin causarle dolor. Aunque había sido una de sus razones para adorar con labios y manos el delicado cuerpo, la verdadera razón era que deseaba llevarlo a la desesperación.. desesperación por desearlo...por ser tocado y por ser tomado por el alpha completamente.

Desde la primera vez que posó sus ojos en el joven ayudante de caballerizas, el conde había deseado devorarlo...consumirlo completamente..ahora después de tantos meses de cortejo...su deseo se hacía realidad. El joven lo había aceptado y en el calor de un heat habían sucumbido ambos ante el deseo mutuo de unir sus cuerpos como habían unido sus almas. Alpha y omega. Ambos true mates... a pesar de las diferencias en status social y económico.

-Ahhh..mmmngggg...

El joven omega gimió ante la intrusión del dedo índice en su entrada. El conde lo penetraba una y otra vez, disfrutando de los sonidos provenientes del dulce omega. Cuando un segundo dedo se unió al índice, el alpha empezó a succionar con más ímpetu el miembro en su boca.

-ahhh...ahhhh...Hanni..balll...

Los gemidos del joven incrementaron en volumen y el alpha sintió como el dulce nectar del omega llenaba su boca. No desperdició ni una gota.

Tragaba y tragaba masajeando con las paredes de su boca y el movimiento de su garganta el pequeño miembro. El omega gimió por la hipersensibilidad.

El conde soltó el miembro y subió para rozar sus labios en la mandíbula del joven, quien giró su cabeza buscando con su boca el contacto con su alpha elegido. Se besaron lentamente saboreando la semilla estéril del omega con sus lenguas.

El alpha tomó su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada húmeda y penetro lentamente. El chico dejó de besarlo para respirar por la boca rápidas bocanadas de aire.

-Ohhh...

Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del alpha y sus uñas se enterraron en la piel sudorosa, haciendo que el alpha gruñera bajo en su cuello. La lengua del último lamía y succionaba la glándula del pálido cuello. Cuando las caderas del alpha tocaron los glúteos del joven, empezó a morder suavemente la sensible piel como pidiendo permiso para morder y reclamarlo como suyo.

-Muérdeme ...

El alpha no lo hizo. Más bien empezó a sacar su miembro solo para embestirlo en rápidas sucesiones. Penetrando vez tras vez el cálido interior del su omega...su omega... pronto seria suyo...solo quería esperar al momento perfecto..momento que se aproximaba cada vez más rápido con cada roce de su pene al delicado botón en el interior sedoso del joven.

Ambos gemían y sudaban profusamente. La habitación olía a sexo y amor. Las manos del joven se aferraban de los brazos del alpha, quien se apoyaba sobre sus antebrazos que rodeaban la cabeza del omega. Las piernas del muchacho se enroscaron alrededor de la cintura del conde, que jadeaba en el cuello inmaculado del omega.

Entónces las paredes del cálido interior empezaron a apretar el miembro del alpha. El conde apretó los dientes por la sensación y mientras el joven gemía de placer en su oído, el nudo del alpha atravesó el rosáceo aro hasta sellar su unión. La semilla del alpha se derramaba en gran cantidad dentro del cálido y sedoso vientre.

El joven gemía al punto de casi gritar mientras el nudo del alpha estimulaba sus paredes internas provocando que llegara al clímax por segunda vez. La euforia del momento no le permitió sentir dolor cuando los colmillos del alpha atravesaron la piel de su glándula.

El conde succionaba la marca que había dejado en el cuello del omega...ahora era suyo...y él mismo le pertenecia al joven en cuerpo y alma...

Las caderas del conde seguían moviéndose, pero más suavemente mientras depositaba más de su semen dentro del cálido interior. El joven gemía apenas y abrió los ojos para mirar a su alpha.

El conde se perdió en la azurea mirada, tal como lo hizo la primera vez q hicieron contacto visual...la calma de un lago..la furia del mar y el alo dorado de el sol rodeando la pupila.. salió de su trance al escuchar en susurros la frase anhelada..

-Te amo...Hannibal...

-Tambien te amo..mi dulce William...

Sus labios se encontraron en un lánguido beso que se tornó rápidamente en apasionado..la necesidad de estar cerca...juntos...siempre la mostraron con sus cuerpos.

Las caderas de Hannibal empezaron a moverse en rápidas y cortas embestidas. Lo que le permitía de rango de movimiento su nudo dentro del omega.

Los brazos del ex-ayudante de caballerizas rodearon el cuello del alpha y su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello. La marca de su unión aun sangraba un poco. Hannibal descendió para tomar con su lengua las gotas dispersas de sangre que aún brotaban de la mordida.

Will gemía cada vez más fuerte hasta que terminó pintando nuevamente sus estómagos. Hannibal dió una última embestida hasta llegar a lo más profundo del tibio núcleo de su amante. Depósito más de su semilla en el vientre que un día llevaría su progenia.

Con un gruñido y entre dientes dijo el nombre de su amado en la piel del cuello de éste.

-Willl...


	3. Chapter 3

El conde suspiró. Estaba algo cansado, pero no quería demorar más la revisión de la planilla de personal de la mansión. 

Ya había revisado todo lo concerniente a los negocios y propiedades de la familia así como lo relacionado a impuestos y demás obligaciones, tal cono lo había pedido su tío. 

Ahora solo le quedaba revisar el salario de los empleados de la mansión y deudas contraídas entre ellos y su tío Robertus. Lo último le pareció curioso.

Ya casi terminaba después de unas horas. Su ceño se fruncía cada vez más. Aparentemente su tío pagaba con un retraso de dos meses y le había hecho pequeños prestamos a los empleados , que después cobrara con intereses muy altos. Lo que resultaba en retención de pago para los pobres empleados.

Esto no podía seguir así. Ya que su tío le había designado legalmente como su apoderado y heredero, corregiría sus errores en su ausencia. 

El anciano alpha había tomado un viaje de descanso al Japón junto a su joven esposa, Lady Murasaki. Le había encargado con la administración de todo como una práctica para cuando le heredara los negocios de la familia. Y también , aunque no lo reconociera, por que los años ya le estaban pasando la cuenta. Era hora de descansar, según las palabras de su amada tía.

Las deudas parecían extender sus intereses por años. La que más le llamó la atención fue de un tal Graham, que según los registros había muerto hacía un año. Su salario había estado congelado por 3 años y debía ser pagado a su hijo, quien también estaba en planilla, pero no figuraba ningún pago desde entonces. Hannibal pasó la mano por su cabello y cerro los ojos unos segundos. Era una injusticia.

Suspiró. Hablaría con los empleados que tenían deudas y las anularía. Debía mantener contacto con su staff si quería mantener la mansión. Además todos eran muy competentes y eficientes. Los prestamos eran tan pequeños en comparación a los intereses. Era absurdo e innecesario.

Un débil toque a la puerta lo distrajo de sus labores.

-Adelante..

La joven mucama Abigail asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

-Señor..la cena estará lista en unos momentos..

-Gracias, Abigail..pero iré a cabalgar un poco antes de que anochezca. Podrías guardar mi cena para más tarde?..

Hannibal miró por la ventana. El atardecer se acercaba lentamente. Se despejaría cabalgando. Se giró hacia la joven y sonrió.

-Claro.. Señor..la mantendré caliente hasta su regreso...permiso..

*

Varios minutos después Hannibal cabalgaba por el borde de la propiedad. El área ers un poco boscosa, pero no lo suficiente como para que cubriera el sendero por el cual cabalgaba rápidamente. Escuchó otro jinete acercándose. Giró su cabeza y vió que era un joven ayudante de caballerizas. 

-Hey...hey..usted!

Hannibal sonrió y empezó a cabalgar a toda velocidad por los límites del bosque. Sonreía mientras el joven lo perseguía a corta distancia. Cabalgaron por varios minutos hasta que el corcel del conde empezó a cansarse.

Había sido muy emocionante. Pero ya bastaba de jugar con el pobre empleado. Cuando llegaron cerca de los árboles nuevamente, el joven pudo alcanzarlo.

Hannibal detuvo el corcel y se giró hacia el interlocutor. Imaginaba que el joven no lo conocía. Esto sería gracioso o molesto dependiendo de las próximas palabras del joven.

-Hey!. Esta es propiedad privada... no creo haberlo visto entrar por los portones principales ésta mañana...y tampoco reconozco su corcel... está perdido?...o esta buscando a alguien?.

Dijo el joven con suspicacia y algo de enojo. Sospechaba que fuese un intruso. 

Hannibal iba a contestarle cuando sus miradas se encontraron. El tiempo se detuvo para el conde.

Los rizos de chocolate del joven eran alborotados por la brisa vespertina. Su complexión era como la estatua del joven apolo.. sus facciones de una belleza incomparable sólo a obras de arte pictórica..pero sus ojos..sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que hubiese visto el conde en funciones en toda su vida...un azul cambiante..era como ver el mar a distintas horas del día..Hannibal se perdió en esa mirada por varios segundos.

El joven empezó a inquietarse. El aroma de preocupación fue evidente por las feromonas que liberaba. Estaba frente a un alfa desconocido y este alpha actuaba extraño.

El corcel del joven sacudió la cabeza sacando del trance a Hannibal , quien aclaró su garganta. 

-Tenga usted buenas tardes...mi nombre es Hannibal Lecter.

Una expresión de sorpresa cruzó el rostro del joven. 

-Ohhh...um...disculpe Señor...

El joven se sonrojó de vergüenza al no haber reconocido al sobrino del Conde Robertus quien, según se les había informado, sería el nuevo administrador. Básicamente el nuevo conde en ausencia de Robertus Lecter.

-No se preocupe, joven?...

-Will..Will Graham, señor. Soy ayudante de caballerizas.

-Y también el encargado desde la muerte de tu padre..

La mirada del joven se endureció ante el comentario y miró hacia otro lado. Hannibal tenía una idea de por qué. Enmendaría los errores de su tío.

-Un placer Will..puedes llamarme Hannibal...

Dijo extendiendo su mano al joven.

-Hannibal..

Susurró el joven.

*

Will estaba peinando la melena de una de las yeguas en el establo. Durante la noche anterior pensó sobre su encuentro con el sobrino del conde. Parecía ser amable. Al menos lo fué con él. 

Pero Will sabía que las personas ricas podían ser doble cara. Además no sería la primera persona que lo tratara bien solo para buscar favores luego. Estaba conciente de su estatus como omega. 

Sacudió la cabeza. Apenas había conocido al alpha y éste había sido innecesariamente amable con él. Seguramente quería llevarse bien con todo el personal antes de entender mejor el funcionamiento de la propiedad.

Will pensó en la maleta que tenía en su cabaña. 

Antes del anuncio del conde Robertus sobre su viaje de descanso y la llegada de su sobrino en calidad de apoderado legal, se estaba preparando para irse. Después de la muerte de su padre y muchos meses sin salario por causa de la deuda adquirida por el difunto, el joven había decidido que sería mejor irse y probar fortuna en otro lado. Ahí no crecería. Era como vivir con un terrateniente. Trabajaba por comida y techo. No estaba bien. 

Suspiró mientras acariciaba la suave melena de la yegua, que ahora le pedía con el hocico más caricias.

Después de sus labores se daría un baño en el río, pediría una audiencia con el sobrino del conde y le explicaría la situacion. Si después de eso el hombre no le empezaba a pagar su salario, renunciaría o se iría en silencio durante la noche. Todo dependería de si el joven alpha compartía el mismo carácter explosivo de su tío. 

Pensó en su padre y las veces en que volvía molesto a causa de las discusiones sobre préstamo y salario con el conde. Pero le había explicado lo más básico de los derechos de los trabajadores a su hijo.

Will no había estudiado en una escuela, pero eso no quería decir que fuese un iletrado. Su padre le había enseñado a leer y escribir. Además había aprendido algo de administración y derechos laborales al escuchar conversaciones de caballeros durante las cabalgatas. Invitados del conde a la mansión. 

La yegua tocó con su hocico la mejilla de Will, como recordándole que estaba peinándola.

El joven sonrió.


	4. Chapter 4

Will terminó de tomar su baño en el río. Estaba placenteramente agotado. Después de hablar con el sobrino del conde iría a las cocinas a buscar algo de comer.

Salió del agua y empezó a vestirse con las ropas limpias que había traído. Cuando solo le faltaba la camisa escuchó un corcel acercarse.

Un trote relajado llevaba a Hannibal en su corcel por las orillas del río que cruzaba la propiedad. La vista lo relajaba. Los árboles se inclinaban creando un arco verdoso sobre las tranquilas aguas. Capullos de flores ya cerrados se mecían con la brisa vespertina.

Escuchó sonidos de chapoteo cerca. Hizo que su corcel lo lleváse a paso lento. Tal vez alguien necesitaba ayuda o un pobre animal había caído al agua.

Cuando se acercó, la visión que encontró lo deslumbró. 

El joven Will Graham estaba al borde del río. Parecía haberse dado un baño. Sus rizos estaban húmedos algunas gotas dispersas recorrían acariciando sensualmente la palida piel del joven omega.

Hannibal se mordió los labios. Su mirada recorría con hambre cada curva deliciosa y cada músculo. Imaginó su propia lengua recorriendo cada rincón del cuerpo del joven. 

Salió de su trance al escuchar que alguien aclaraba la garganta. Will estaba muy sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido ante tan obvio escrutinio. Era indecente. Y Hannibal no podía evitar sentirse pero ni un poco mortificado. Cómo podría?. Como no admirar semejante belleza ante sus ojos. 

Suspiró y bajó la mirada. Se giró para darle la espalda y privacidad necesarias al joven como para ponerse la camisa. Hannibal pensaba en la curvatura del hueso de sus caderas mientras le dijo.

-Por favor. Le suplico que me perdone. No fué mi intención. Escuché sonidos de chapoteo en el agua y pensé que alguien estaría en problemas.

Se aclaró la garganta. Podía escuchar el movimiento de la tela. Probablemente el joven ya se abotonaba la camisa. El joven le preguntó, mientras Hannibal aún le daba la espalda.

-Puedo preguntar Qué hace aquí?  
-Salí a cabalgar para relajarme...es mi costumbre.  
-De noche?

Preguntó el joven con tono de sospecha.

-No era de noche cuando salí... hehe.  
Rió Hannibal. El joven omega rió tambien.

-mm...Pensaba buscarle mañana. Aprovecho esta ocasión para invitarle a cenar. Me he reunido con casi todos lo empleados. Me gustaría conversar sobre su salario y las deudas de su padre.   
-Oh...ammm. ya puede girarse..

El joven se escuchaba incómodo a juicio de Hannibal. El alpha se giro, esperaba que Will no pudiese oler la exitacion que sintió al verlo sin camisa. Pero el joven tenía la mirada baja y el ceño fruncido cuando Hannibal se giró.

-Si ...pensaba ir a verlo.. con respecto a eso...  
-Si le parece bien...y ya que es mas de la hora de la cena.. podríamos tener una cena ligera en mi estudio y conversar del tema sobre la documentación correspondiente.

Hannibal se acercó unos pasos. Will levantó la mirada y se irguió completamente. No dejaría que el sobrino del conde pensase que lo intimidaba.

-Está bien..puede adelantarse. Yo iré caminando..

El alpha sonrió y subió a su corcel. Will lo miró alejarse. Se quedó unos minutos viendo como se alejaba y sacudió su cabeza. Podía admirar al alpha a la distancia, pero no podía hacer mas que eso. Estaba fuera de su alcance...  
Suspiró y tomó la ropa sucia que se había quitado y empezó a caminar.

*

  
Will tomó un sorbo de vino. La cena fue ligera, pero deliciosa. El joven nunca había comido algo tan suculento y delicado en toda su vida. El gusto del vino persiguió los sabores de los alimentos en su paladar.

Sus ojos recorrieron por un momento el estudio del sobrino del conde, antes de preguntar.

-Cual seria la propuesta que quiere plantearme?.

La cena había servido para abordar el tema de la deuda de su padre y los salarios congelados tras la muerte de éste. Así como las condiciones laborales y generales del cargo que ahora Will desempeñaba tras la muerte de Graham padre. Pero el conde en funciones le había dicho que tenía una propuesta mejor de trabajo.

Hannibal sonrió y bajó su copa. Ahora disfrutaban frente al fuego de la chimenea. Sentados en cómodos sillones , mientras el fuego consumia los troncos que mantenían tibia la habitación.

-Mantendras tu cargo de administrador. Tu sueldo sería ajustado a los estándares actuales, lo que significaría un sustancial incremento, y me mantendrías informado en reuniones semanales. Que si no es molestia, podrían ser como la actual?..   
-Ummm... me parece bien..señor.  
-Hannibal..  
-Hannibal...disculpe. Es que es tan informal..

El muchacho se sonrojó un poco. Pero en ese momento entró Abigail con una bandeja de postres que depositó en la mesa circular junto a la ventana. Hannibal le agradeció he invito a Will a sentarse a la mesa, en una de las dos sillas que la rodeaban.

En unos pocos segundos recordó apreciar la mejoría en la apariencia de las mucamas cuando fue recibido al llegar , así como durante el servicio de la cena. El uniforme era nuevo y de fina calidad. Así como los zapatos y pensándolo bien el personal de mansión se veía más feliz.

-mmm...divino...

Gimió de placer el joven al sentir la suave textura del postre en su lengua. La dulzura y contraste de sabores. Era exquisito. 

Hannibal lo notó con placer.

Disfrutaron del té y se despidieron en la puerta de la mansión. El alpha osadamente tomó la mano del joven y beso suavemente, casi rozando, el dorso de de ésta. 

Will se sonrojó mucho. Tartamudeó las buenas noches y agradecimiento por la deliciosa cena y se fué caminando rápido hacia las caballerizas.

La cabaña de Will quedaba cerca de los límites del bosque que rodeaba la propiedad. Algo lejos de la mansión, pero cerca de las caballerizas. Llegó pronto a casa. Sudando por caminar tan rápido. Los nervios le habían dado energía para cubrir el trayecto a pie en la mitad del tiempo.

Se quitó la ropa rápidamente hasta quedar desnudo. Se dejó caer en la cama. 

Tendría que levantarse temprano para ir al río a bañarse. No le importó.

Cerró los ojos y su mano empezó a recorrer su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta su pecho. Sus dedos pincharon una de sus tetillas. Gimió. Su otra mano bajaba desde su estómago pasando por su ombligo hasta llegar a rozar su sexo rígido.

Apretó suavemente su pectoral y jadeó mientras se masturbaba pensando en labios generosos y ojos rojizos. Empezó lentamente.

Cada vez salía más y más líquido seminal de su miembro. Lo soltó y abrió las piernas apoyando sus pies sobre la cama. Sus dedos encontraron su húmeda entrada. Continuaron dando vueltas alrededor del rosáceo aro hasta que su dedo índice penetró lentamente.

Se desesperó. Quería terminar rápido. No dejaba de pensar en esas manos cubiertas de venas...estas manos fuertes que podrían mantener abiertas sus piernas sin problema. Introdujo un segundo dedo y aceleró sus movimientos. La mano que apretaba su pectoral pinchó su tetilla y bajó a tomar su miembro.

No era ajeno a darse placer. Lo había hecho antes. La primera vez tenía catorce años. Había visto, sin intención, al cocinero y al mayordomo teniendo relaciones en una de las caballerizas vacias en una noche lluviosa. Esa noche en el aire había un olor dulce. Olor a omega ..era el cocinero Jimmy.

El mayordomo Bryan lo sostenía contra una de las paredes del establo. Los relampagos le permitían al joven ver la escena que se desenvolvía ante sus ojos con claridad. 

El mayordomo penetraba al cocinero una y otra vez hasta que su nudo entró en el omega y ambos terminaron llenado de gemidos el establo. El jovencito salió corriendo y cuando llegó a su habitación se masturbó por primera vez.

En el presente su cuerpo se arqueó cuando sus dedos rozaron contra el botón en su interior. Estalló de placer derramando su estéril semilla sobre su estómago. Jadeaba y muy débilmente susurró.

-_Hannibal.._


	5. Chapter 5

Los días transcurrían con normalidad. Dos nuevas costumbres se asentaron en la vida del joven omega. Una era que todas las mañanas encontraba en su porche una pequeña canasta con galletas y macarrones y la otra era que el conde llegaba a buscarlo en punto a las 8 am para cabalgar por los límites de la propiedad.

Una noche, durante una de las reuniones con el sobrino del conde. Will sintió una mano rozar la suya. Miró que el dedo meñique del conde acariciaba delicadamente el suyo. Will se sonrojó, pero no apartó su mano solo la vista. La cual mantuvo en las flamas de la chimenea. 

El rubor subió por su cuello hasta sus orejas cuando sintió la mano del alpha cubrir la suya. Lo miró, pero Hannibal seguía hablando de cuentas e insumos para los establos mientras pasaba páginas en sus libros de contabilidad.

Al día siguiente, Will se levantó muy temprano para bañarse en el río. Las actividades nocturna lo habían dejado con un sueño reparador y un fuerte aroma a sexo. Cada vez mas pensaba en la mano errante del alpha, lo que lo llevaba a masturbarse.

Cuando salió al porche, Abigail se inclinaba para depositar otra canasta con postres y dulces. Wil sonrió.  
-Buen día, Abigail..  
-Oh..buen día, Señor Will...  
-No tienes que dejarme tu porción de galletas todas las mañanas... o es que no te gustan los dulces.?..

Preguntó juguetón a la joven alpha. No quería darle ilusiones. Era demasiado jóven para él. Acababa de cumplir los doce años.

-Oh!..no. Las envía el conde.

Will se puso pálido.

-Perdón... Qué ?

Abigail solo rió bajito y se retiró dando brinquitos de alegría. Will estaba atónito. Durante semanas Hannibal le había enviado presentes.

Era un cortejo.

Como podía ser.? Su mente recorría cada posible escenario y motivos que podrían estar detrás de las acciones de Hannibal. Sus intenciones..su cuerpo actuaba en autopiloto mientras pensaba en esto.

Will tomó la sesta y la dejó en su mesa. Cerro la cabaña y empezo a caminar lo más rápido posible hacia el río. Apenas empezaba a aclarar la mañana. Debia apresurarse antes de que el alpha fuese a buscarlo a la csbaña en una hora.

Con su vista plantada en el suelo y su mente distraída, no miró hacia el agua cuando llegó. Se apoyó en el tronco de uno de los árboles cercanos y se quitó los zapatos. 

Alguien dijo su nombre.

-Will?..

El joven levantó la mirada y se quedó congelado ante lo que vió.

El sobrino del conde estaba completamente desnudo. En medio del agua. Will lo admiró, acariciando con su mirada la piel desnuda del alpha. Su vista recorrió cada músculo y cada curvatura del cuerpo atlético. Empezó a jadear. Pudo sentir como unas cuantas gotas de lubricante salían de su entrada. Estaba exitado y el alpha lo olió.

Hannibal gruñó un poco bajo. Reflejo inconsciente de sus instintos...de su deseo. Su miembro erecto se levantó orgulloso. El aroma del joven lo estaba descontrolando. Podía oler como estaba cerca la fecha de su próximo heat y se le hacia agua la boca al pensar en la expresión necesitada del joven entre las sábanas de su cama.

El alpha avanzó unos pasos hasta salir del agua. 

Durante tres meses había pensado, en la soledad de sus aposentos, en el joven omega. Su inteligencia y practicidad. Su belleza y su carácter. Su gentileza con los animales y su rudeza ante la gente. Estaba fascinado y ahora...ahora venía el objeto de su deseos y lo tentaba con su aroma y el rubor que subía rápidamente por su pálido cuello.

Will retrocedió y su espalda chocó con el tronco del grueso árbol detrás de él. Estaba nervioso. No tenía miedo. Estaba exitado. Mas lubricante mojaba su ropa interior. 

Hannibal lo acorraló contra el árbol. Su cuerpo se amoldó al del joven. Ambos codos los apoyo en el tronco detrás del omega. Lo tenía atrapado contra su cuerpo. Acercó su rostro al del ruborizado joven. Sus labios rozaron los labios entreabiertos de Will. Y preguntó susurrando.

-Puedo besarte?...

Will temblaba. No contestó. Pero sus labios conectaron con los del alpha. Se besaron con desesperación. El alpha pidió entrada con su lengua invasiva. Will abrió la boca. Sus lenguas se tocaron por primera vez y fue como la chispa que encendió una hoguera.

Will gemía entre suspiros que el alpha devoraba. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Hannibal, quien empezaba a frotar su engrosado miembro con el aún cubierto miembro del joven.

Durante varios minutos se devoraron. Cuando Will necesitó respirar , Hannibal se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos. Luego miró sus enrojecidos labios y depósito un beso casto en ellos. 

Will bajó los brazos y enterró las uñas en la madera del tronco. Hannibal bajo la mirada para ver las completamente húmeda y traslúcida camisa blanca del joven. Los primeros botones se habían desabrochado. Un pezón tentador y respingado asomaba por encima del borde abierto de la camisa. Hannibal se lamió los labios y se agachó para descender a reclamarlo con su boca.

-Ahhh...

El joven omega gimió. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia a atrás ante el asalto a su pecho. El alpha succionaba y lamía con pasión el delicado bulbo. Su lengua pasó por última vez y se irguió. Dió unos pasos retrocediendo.

-Will...si quieres que me detenga...dilo ahora...de lo contrario voy a proceder a devorarte...

Dijo en voz muy baja el alpha. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja. Su manos en puños. Trataba visiblemente de resistir. Will lo deseaba y aun así el alpha le daba la oportunidad de retirarse sin consecuencias. 

El omega se acercó y le dijo en voz muy baja al oído.

-Mi cabaña. Ésta noche a las 8....

Hannibal pudo escuchar su agitada respiración y como se alejaba rápidamente a paso ligero. Suspiró y se juró a si mismo no dejarlo ir después de esa noche.

Esa tarde, Will encontró un ramo de rosas rojas en un vaso de cristal en su porche. Sonrió y los nervios en su estómago volvieron con mas fuerza.


	6. Chapter 6

Will caminaba en linea recta de ida y vuelta una y otra vez. Estaba nervioso. Se había bañado en el río después de terminar sus tareas en las caballerizas. No había ido a reunirse con Hannibal, pues lo estaba esperando.

Lo había tentado. Pero aunque el joven omega había tomado la iniciativa y estaba seguro de lo que quería, estaba sumamente nervioso. Después de todo, sería su primera vez.

Se sentó en una de las dos sillas que rodeaba la pequeña mesa circular junto a su ventana. Respiró profundo y casi brinco del susto cuando escucho golpes suaves en la puerta. Seguramente era el sobrino del conde...Hannibal...

Se levantó y tomó aire. Debía proyectar seguridad y confianza en sí mismo. No sería el estereotipo de omega tembloroso y débil que todo alpha de la época soñaba en su cama.

Abrió la puerta. Hannibal le sonreía. Tenía una canasta consigo y una rosa solitaria en la mano que ahora extendía hacia el joven Will.

-Buenas noches...

Will tomó la delicada rosa de color naranja pálido con asombro reflejado en su rostro.

-Oh...  
-Me permite pasar y hacerle compañía esta noche, joven William..?  
-Uhhh...ohhh. Claro por supuesto..pase..

Will llevo la rosa al florero de cristal que estaba en una mesita de noche y la depositó junto a las rosas rojas de esa mañana. Sonrió encantado sin notar que era observado.

Hannibal sonrió. Estaba disfrutando de la reacción genuina de sorpresa ante su regalo. Un rubor tentador subía desde el cuello del omega hasta sus orejas.

Will regreso hasta la mesa donde el alpha colocó la canasta. Miró rápidamente a la cama que estaba cerca y se ruborizó.

Era una cabaña pequeña. Dos ventanas. Una a cada lado. La puerta en el frente. En el centro de la habitación una cama cómoda y humilde y una pequeña mesita de noche junto a ésta. Una mesa circular con dos sillas junto a una de las ventanas y una cómoda grande junto a la otra ventana. Era humilde pero tenía carácter. Igual que Will.

-Me tomé el atrevimiento de preparar una pequeña cena para ambos. Espero sea de su agrado, joven William.  
-Oh..Gracias..Hannibal...creo que dadas las circunstancias... puede llamarme Will..no es necesario llamarme de usted...

Hannibal sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. Ordenó sobre la mesa la pequeña pero elegante cena. Will buscó entre sus pertenencias un par de velas para la mesa y un pequeño candelabro. La luz del candil en la cómoda no sería suficiente para iluminar toda la habitación.

Despues de colocar las velas, Will lavó sus manos en la vasija que estaba sobre la cómoda. Hannibal tomó el jarro con agua q estaba junto a la vasija. Will podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del alpha envolverlo. Los brazos fuertes lo rodearon. Una mano de Hannibal tomó una de las suyas mientras con la otra vertía un poco de agua. Sus dedos acariciaban la mano del joven. Era una excusa para tocarlo. Nada inusual y sin embargo era casi erótico.

Cuando el sobrino del conde terminó con ambas manos , Will estaba completamente rojo de la pena y exitación.

-Listo...para cenar?...

Susurró el alpha muy muy cerca del oído del joven. Will empezó a sentir como su miembro se interesaba. Asintió. Se resistió al coqueteo y decidió concentrarse en la charla que iban a a tener a la mesa. Dejaría en claro lo que esperaba de la noche...

Hannibal se retiró para sentarse a la mesa, pero esperó detrás de la silla y cuando Will estuvo cerca la haló un poco. Le invitaba a sentarse como si se tratara de un omega de alta sociedad. Will solo levantó una ceja, pero no menciono nada. Debian ser costumbres de ricos.

Se sentó y Hannibal tomó asiento frente a él en la otra silla vacante.

Empezaron a comer en silencio. Cuando casi terminaban Will rompió el silencio.

-Todo estaba delicioso..gracias..  
-Me alegro mucho que haya sido de tu agrado...

Los ojos azules de Will lo observaban atentamente.

Había escuchado de la jefa de cocina, la agradable y maternal Señora Hudgson, que el sobrino del conde tenía por pasatiempo cocinar. No sabia que sus habilidades en ese campo eran de gran exelencia. 

Hannibal guardo los platos vacios en la cesta y saco de ella una caja de porcelana que contenía macarrones y una tetera metálica con té aún caliente. Tomó dos tazas de fina porcelana y sirvio a ambos té y los macarrones en pequeños y primorosos platitos decorados con flores de lavanda.

Will se sentía halagado. La cena había sido sencilla, pero ciertamente divina, así también el postre.

Cuando terminaron y todo estuvo guardado, el joven caminó hacia la cama y se quitó lentamente la camisa. Le daba la espalda al alpha. Su tono denotaba seriedad.

-Quiero que comprendas algunas cosas, Hannibal. Uno, no vas a morderme. Dos, no tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en concubina tuya o de ser un juguete para tu diversión. Si después de esta noche volvemos a tener otro encuentro como éste, será por que yo lo decido así. Comprendes?.

El joven hizo la pregunta final mientras se giraba lentamente para ver a los ojos al alpha. Le demostraría que él estaba en control. Hannibal contempló sus palabras mientras el torso desnudo del joven distraía su mente. Asintió.

-Como tu decidas, William. Te doy mi palabra.

Se acerco al joven y extendió su mano. El omega la estrechó, satisfecho.

Despues de soltar su mano, Hannibal empezó a retirar sus ropas lentamente. Capa por capa hasta quedar completamente desnudo ante el omega.

Will lo miraba con curiosidad y admiración. En verdad era fuerte, atlético, de una belleza poco común, real. Will no había sentido tanto deseo por nadie. Ni siquiera por el bello espécimen que representaba el autodenominado detective del pueblo. Un alpha alto, rizos de azabache, labios de arco de cupido, de porte gallardo y ojos multicolor que dominaba a todos con su palabra y sabiduría. Will pensaba que eso era deseo a sus cortos doce años... cuanto se equivocaba. 

Deseo era lo que sentía en ese momento. Una fuerza que lo impulsaba en cuerpo y alma a buscar ese cuerpo, esos ojos, esa piel, que ahora tenía de frente. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir el llamado omega del deseo.

Hannibal se acercó a el. Lo miró brevemente y besó uno de sus hombros. Luego fue bajando lentamente al tiempo que dejaba besos a lo largo del camino ardiente que recorria su boca. Desde la clavícula del joven pasando por el pecho, hasta su abdomen . Cuando llegó al borde de los pantalones cafes y suaves por el uso, se detuvo. 

Miró al rostro del omega, pidiendo permiso para continuar. El joven tenía los labios entreabiertos y su respiración ya no era tan sosegada como antes. 

Will asintió rápidamente. Hannibal tomó el cordel que sostenía los pantalones y lo desató. Como le quedaban flojos al joven, estos cayeron al suelo de inmediato, dejándolo desnudo.

Hannibal se irguió y acercó sun más a Will, quien mostraba incertidumbre en su rostro. El alpha comprendió que era debido a su inexperiencia. Colocó sus manos en la cintura del otro, provocando escalofríos en la piel pálida. Acercó su rostro. Sus narices se rozaron por unos segundos antes de depositar un beso, a penas un pico, en los labios temblorosos del joven.

Las manos de Will asieron los brazos del alpha. Suspiró en el beso y la lengua de Hannibal invadió su boca. Fue un beso lento, parecía como si tratara de mostrarle como se debía sentir esa clase de conección. Will comprendió que éste encuentro no sería como las historias que había oído o leído en panfletos, donde se idealizaba la desigualdad en la intimidad entre alpha y omega. Pudo sentir que sería diferente.

Aprendió rápido y sorprendió al alpha correspondiendole igual de apasionado. Se besaron por varios minutos. Los brazos de Hannibal ya rodeaban completamente la cintura del joven, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Las manos del omega cubrían los homoplatos del alpha.

Cuando el beso terminó por falta de aire. Will estaba temblando de placer mientras Hannibal jadeaba. Sus sexos se alzaban rígidos al contacto de ambos cuerpos.

Hannibal tomó de la mano al joven hasta rodear la cama. Will se sentó en la cama y luego se acostó lentamente. Sabia como funcionaban las cosas, pero nunca había tenido relaciones con nadie.

El alpha percibió que estaba nervioso. Lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Con un codo se apoyo en la cama y con una mano acariciaba los rizos del joven. Sonrió. Sería lo más delicado posible...y saborearía cada momento. No tenía prisa. Will parecía creer que esto sería una sola vez, pero Hannibal se había propuesto conquistarlo.

Pensó brevemente en el primero de muchos regalos que serían parte del cortejo que había planeado para el joven omega. Estaba en la canasta . Eran un par de guantes de la mejor calidad. Perfectos para el trabajo en los establos y suaves al tacto.

Su mente y su belleza lo habían sorprendido placenteramente. Estaba acostumbrado a omegas bellos, pero poco interesados en cultivar la mente y el espíritu. Pero lo que más lo había cautivado era el carácter del muchacho. Era dominante y fuerte y al mismo tiempo su dulzura se deslumbraba cuando Hannibal lo contemplaba en compañía de la Sra. Hudson, la mucama Abigail o en su elemento, junto a los caballos...deseaba más que nada tenerlo a su lado.


	7. Chapter 7

  
Empezó a lamer el cuello del joven, dejando marcas mientras mordía suavemente al bajar por la pálida columna. Will estaba jadeando, parecía no saber que hacer con sus manos. Hasta que las colocó en los hombros de Hannibal.

El alpha continuó bajando. Se detuvo a disfrutar de los rosáceas tetillas. Besando y succionando ambas hasta dejarlas rojas e hinchadas. Las manos de Will tomaron ambos lados de la cabeza de Hannibal. Al inicio acariciaban las hebras lisas para luego asirse con fuerza ante el implacable asalto de la boca en su pecho. 

La boca de Hannibal soltó el ahora rojizo pezón y empezó a bajar mordiendo suavemente costillas y abdómen, besando esporádicamente los lugares donde mordía con más fuerza. Will sabia que lo estaba marcando, tal vez para que recordara su encuentro en el futuro.

El alpha dejó de besarlo y morder su piel por un par de segundos. El joven omega alzó un poco la cabeza para ver la razón y tuvo que cerrar los ojos de inmediato. Hannibal había esperado que el joven lo mirara para tomar en su boca el miembro erecto y húmedo del muchacho.

Will se arqueó y gritó ante la estimulación.

-AHHH!

Estaba tan húmedo que los pulgares de Hannibal se deslizaban de las entrepiernas del joven. El lubricante salía abundantemente de la pequeña y rosada entrada. El liquido seminal que brotaba del pequeño miembro llenaba la lengua del alpha. Hannibal gimió ante el dulce sabor de su amante. 

Por unos minutos sus manos acariciaron las caderas del joven mientras lo estimulaba con su boca. Cuando Will estuvo cerca de terminar y sus manos apretaron con fuerzas el cabello de Hannibal, éste lo soltó. El joven gimió quejándose, pero el alpha no lo dejó descansar.

La lengua del alpha comenzó un asalto implacable a la húmeda entrada del muchacho. Will no dejaba de gemir. Sus manos asieron las sábanas con fuerza. Despues de rodear el rosáceo aro, la lengua del alpha penetró al joven haciéndolo arquearse completamente. Ésta vez Hannibal no se detuvo. Su lengua penetraba una y otra vez al joven hasta que sintió nuevamente los temblores del orgasmo que se aproximaba.

Sustituyó su lengua con dos de sus dedos de una vez rápidamente mientras tomaba nuevamente en su boca el miembro del joven. Sus dedos rozaban incesantemente el pequeño bulbo en el interior del joven, estimulando las suaves paredes.

El cuerpo del joven empezó a temblar y arquearse. Su espalda dejó la cama al llegar al clímax. Llenando la boca del alpha con su dulce semilla. El alpha pudo sentir como las sedosas paredes del vientre del omega apretaban sus dedos.

El cuerpo de Will cayó nuevamente a la cama mientras aún bajaba del éxtasis al que había llegado. Jadeaba. No se dió cuenta de los movimientos de Hannibal hasta que sintió unos labios rozando su mandíbula, y su barbilla hasta acariciar los suyos. Abrió sin dudar y la lengua del alpha invadió su boca. Sin prisas. Saboreando.

Las manos del sobrino del conde se posaron en sus caderas y sintió como aplicando un poco de fuerza intentaba girarlo sobre su estómago. El joven tomó la seña y lo hizo. El peso del cuerpo de Hannibal era placentero. Le hacia sentir seguro y cómodo. Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba en contacto con la piel del otro.

Will creyó que se quedarían así por más tiempo. Se sentía como en un nido cálido. Protegido...amado..

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la revelación. Antes de que los nervios lo atacaran, un miembro grande y grueso empezó a penetrárlo lentamente. Gimió largamente. Se sentía lleno a más no poder y aún así seguía entrando más y más hasta que sintió que llegaría a su centro.

Pero antes de eso, algo en su interior se abrió. Cuando la segunda y oculta abertura en lo más profundo de su ser se abrió para dar paso al pene del alpha... a su vientre.. a la parte donde florecería la vida algún día, Will mordió su labio inferior.

Como podía sentir tanto placer?, Pensaba el joven.. Hannibal no se movía. La intrusión había sido lenta, pero sin pausa. Ni los dedos del alpha habían logrado entrar tan profundo. Ahora que su miembro estaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Lo único que el joven quería era que se moviera. Quería sentirlo más profundamente.

Las manos del joven omega se aferraron a la delgada almohada bajo su cabeza y gimió necesitado. Un gemido omega. Hannibal olió brevemente los rizos en la base de su cráneo y empezó a moverse.

-Ahhhh..nnnmmm...haaa...

El placer aumentaba cada vez más. Will sentía que terminaría nuevamente. Podía sentir su orgasmo creciendo con cada penetración. El lubricante natural facilitando la entrada del grueso miembro. Cualquier miedo que pudiese haber tenido al dolor, desapareció de la mente del joven. Solo existia el placer en ese momento.

Hannibal aceleró la velocidad y empezó a penetrar con fuerza el cálido vientre. La cama se movia un poco con cada embestida del alpha. Will gemía cada vez más fuerte. Tenía que morder la almohada para no gritar.

Despues de varios minutos, en los que Will pensaba que terminaría en cualquier segundo, sintió como el nudo engordado del alpha se deslizaba dentro de él sellando su cuerpo, para llenarlo en la última y más profunda penetración con la semilla fértil y abundante por vez primera.

El joven gimió y estiró su cuello hacia atrás, pues su cuerpo estaba atrapado placenteramente bajo el cuerpo del alpha. Terminaba por segunda vez al tiempo que el alpha llenaba su vientre fértil con su cálida semilla.

Will pensó brevemente en ir a la mañana siguiente a buscar a la Sra. Hudson para pedirle hierbas anticonceptivas antes de caer en un plácido sueño. 

El sobrino del conde notó como el dulce omega bajo de sí perdía la conciencia al llegar a su segundo orgasmo. Aún jadeando, los giró de costado para permitirle al joven descansar más cómodamente.

El movimiento estimuló su nudo y descargó aún más de su semilla dentro del joven omega. Movió uno de su brazos para apoyar la cabeza del joven mientras con una mano dibujaba círculos su estómago.

Pensó en su edad y su posición. En como a esas alturas de su vida ya tendría varios hijos. Nunca siguió la reglas de la sociedad. Más bien solo hacía lo suficiente para no ser importunado. Y siempre rechazó amablemente cualquier invitación de familias influyente a cortejar a sus hijos o hijas omegas. Rió un poco y besó el hombro del joven durmiente. 

Suspiró. Imaginó por un segundo que este hermoso y fuerte e inteligente omega era suyo. Que su vientre contenia su primogénito. La mano que acariciaba el estómago del joven subió lentamente hasta su pecho. Los dedos del alpha acariciaban los ahora proyectados pezones del omega. Se quedarían así, desde la primera relación sexual y se inflamarían más durante un embarazo. Las aureolas se expandirían. Su suave color rosa cambiaría a un tono más oscuro debido a la producción de leche.

Hannibal se mordió los labios. Que exquisitez hacerle el amor al joven omega. Con el vientre inflamado y su pecho hinchado y generoso. Las caderas del alpha se movieron inconcientemente. Con sus cuerpos aún unidos por su nudo, liberó más semen dentro de las cálidas paredes del otrora vírgen omega.

Will gimió, pero no despertó. Seguía dormido. Hannibal contempló por un largo rato su hermoso y plácido rostro.

Después de veinte minutos su nudo se desinfló, liberando a ambos. Hannibal acomodo boca arriba al joven y observó unos segundos como salía de su rosácea entrada el semen y lubricante mezclados. 

El rostro de Will mostraba tanta paz. Era tan bello. Sus labios entreabiertos tentaban al alpha. Su miembro se irguió nuevamente, pero no podía despertarlo. No quería. Se veía tan angelical. Los dedos del alpha acariciaron suavemente la mejilla tersa.

Acaso Hannibal podía soñar en hacerlo suyo?. NO...no sonaría. Will sería suyo aunque tuviera que pasar años en sus íntimas cenas, pequeños regalos y paseos a caballo por la propiedad al amanecer. Aunque tuviese que salir a hurtadillas de noche para verlo y tenerlo en sus brazos mil noches más. Hasta que el joven aceptase su cortejo.

Su respiración se aceleró. Su nudo volvía a engrosarse. Se colocó sobre el cuerpo del joven durmiente con cuidado y abrió sus piernas. La punta de su miembro empezó a penetrárlo nuevamente. Muy muy lentamente para no interrumpir su sueño. Will suspiró, dormido aún.

Hannibal le hizo el amor otra vez. Cada suave y lenta penetración sacaban suspiros del joven. Después de pocos minutos, Hannibal lo penetró lo más profundo que pudo dejando que su nudo los uniera nuevamente. Terminó dentro del joven , quien despertó abriendo apenas los ojos. Los brazos delgados, pero fuertes rodearon el cuello del alpha atrayendolo hacia sí para besarlo mientras Hannibal seguia moviéndose. En el beso el joven gimió y Hannibal sintió su semilla pintar los estómagos de ambos.

Will suspiró al separar sus labios y dijo en voz muy baja , mientras miraba con ojos entreabiertos al alpha.

-Puedes despertarme así en la mañana...por ahora dejame dormir...

Hannibal rió bajito y besó la nariz del joven, quien sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente Will se dirigió a la cocina comunal. Después de que todos los trabajadores habían comido y salido del área, Will se dirigió a la Jefa de cocina, la amable y maternal Sra. Hudson.

-Sra. H?..Puedo hablar con usted?..es sobre algo privado y quisiera su consejo.

La anciana se sentó junto al joven en la gran mesa del comedor.

-Dime hijo..

El joven bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco. Habló en voz baja.

-Podría recomendarme hierbas para evitar ...quedar en cinta.?

La Sra. Hudson se sorprendió un poco y sonrió. 

-Claro, cariño...pero me temo q ya no tengo de la q te puedo recomendar...pero sé quien tiene y puede darte la dosis exacta y ver si estás bien... Cuando fué?..anoche?...  
-Ummm... sí.

Susurro el joven.

  
*

  
Hacía un tiempo que Will no visitaba a su amigo de infancia John. Desde la última navidad, quizás. Se conocían desde que eran niños. Ambos omegas unidos por solidaridad y amistad.

-Doctor Watson?...  
-Oh!...Will..que alegría verte..

Ambos omegas se abrazaron brevemente. Will sonrió .

-Como estas, amigo?...a que se debe tu visita?. 

Will se sentó en la pequeña cama que servía para atender a los pacientes, mientras John se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Era asistente del anciano doctor del pueblo. Pero debido a la avanzada edad de éste, John atendía a los pacientes pobres que generalmente llegaban a la pequeña oficina despues del almuerzo.

El doctor se dedicaba a atenderlos por las mañanas desde las diez, pero despues se iba a casa y esperaba a que los pacientes ricos lo mandaran a buscar en coche. 

El joven recibía un pequeño salario y los regalos en víveres que los pacientes pobres le llevaban al doctor con mucho esfuerzo. El doctor, acostumbrado a la buena vida, se los donaba a John quien los compartía con quien los necesitará.

-Vine a preguntarte si podrías ...recomendarme alguna hierba para...evitar ..la preñéz...

Dijo ésto último completamente sonrojado desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

-Oh..claro..tengo algunas por acá..

John buscó un frasco grande con hierbas secas en un anaquel y se lo entregó a Will.

-Cuándo fue?  
-Amm..anoche...  
-Haz un té con un par de hojas y tómalo en cuanto puedas..debes hacerlo cada vez que tengas intimidad..

John sonrió y se volvió a sentar.

-Quién es?...si puedo saber..  
-Oh no!...primero dime ...como van las cosas con Sherlock?...

John entristeció un poco y desvió la mirada. Con sus manos se frotó los muslos en un gesto de nerviosismo, pero contestó viendo a los ojos a Will.

-No sé que estoy haciendo...no sé si esto irá a algún lado. Paso mis noches ayudándole en casos..leyendo periódicos o notas en el departamento o corriendo detrás de sospechosos por las calles del pueblo..y aún asi... él... él no parece... interesado en mí...no de la manera en que yo...  
-Hey...

Will colocó una mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

-Recuerdas cuando teníamos doce?...  
-Jaja si... recuerdo que a los dos nos gustaba y solíamos espiarlo...  
-Yo..lo observaba mucho... y las veces que te he visto con él..puedo decirte que tratándose de cosas del corazón...el no tiene idea..pero tú eres la única persona que es realmente cercana a él y en ocasiones... él es protector contigo...sobre todo cerca de Greg...  
-Greg?...

Dijo John juntando las cejas.

-Sip... deberías decirle directamente...y si después...las cosas ...no se dan...sabes que mi casa y mi whiskey están a tu disposición...beberemos hasta el amanecer...o ...siempre puedes acercarte más a Greg...es muy agradable e inteligente...y tú le gustas...

Dijo Will alzando las cejas y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Will!...jajaja...

  
*

  
Will acababa de quitarse las botas y se sentó en la cama. Pensaba en Hannibal..la noche había sido mágica..en la mañana habían tenido relaciones nuevamente. Will había tenido que irse a trabajar. Hannibal le había besado el dorso de la mano. No habían hablado sobre si se volverían a verse en privado. Y Will no le había prometido nada al alpha. Pero en ese momento, cuando se dejó caer sobre su cama sintiendo el aroma del alpha entre sus sábanas, deseo estar con él de nuevo.

Se había enfocado en sus labores, en los caballos y las tareas que delegaba en los demás empleados, pero cada vez que tenía un momento libre una memoria fugaz de la noche anterior volvía a su mente.

Pasó la mano por sus rizos, aún húmedos a causa del baño que había tomado en el río al final del día. Tenía que calmarse. Pronto iría a la reunión con Hannibal. Debía estar calmado.

  
*

  
Cenaron juntos en el estudio. Hannibal pensó que Will se sentiría más cómodo. Después conversaron sobre trabajo mientras gustaban el postre.

El alpha no dejaba de pensar en la hermosa sonrisa del joven al momento de abrir la puerta del estudio. Hannibal quería acercarse más, pero sabía que el siguiente paso le correspondía a Will. El muchacho se lo había dejado en claro la noche anterior. Si Hannibal imponía su presencia en la vida del joven sin su consentimiento... podría perderlo..Aunque en ese momento no deseaba nada más que tenerlo entre sus brazos.

El alpha suspiró, mientras tomaba un trago de vino. El joven omega disfrutaba visiblemente del postre. Hannibal lo contemplaba. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Hannibal sonrió. Will se sonrojó y sonrió tímidamente.

Después de unos minutos el joven aclaró la garganta.

-Umm..Debo irme..se está haciendo tarde. Gracias por la cena...estaba deliciosa como siempre.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la puerta del estudio. Hannibal abrió la puerta un poco. Will dudo unos segundos y se giró para sonreírle. Susurró.

-Buenas noches...

Los dedos de Hannibal acariciaron la sien del joven. El dorso de éstos recorrieron la mejilla bajando por la mandíbula del muchacho, mientras la mirada del alpha estaba fija en los labios entreabiertos del omega.

Will exaló entrecortadamente, mientras veía el rostro del alpha. Tomó el cuello de la chaqueta del alpha y lo haló hacia sí. Apretó sus labios contra los de él. Hannibal reaccionó y lo tomó por la cintura. Con su lengua pidió entrada a la boca del joven, quien le dio acceso.

Se besaron apasionadamente por varios minutos. Sus ropas estaban arrugándose por causa de sus manos errantes. 

Entónces Will tomó una decisión. Se giró. Cerró la puerta y enllavó. Cuando se giró nuevamente Hannibal capturó su boca y la fuerza del impulso hizo que el cuerpo del joven chocara contra la puerta cerrada.

Jadeaban en medio de sus besos. Hannibal empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del muchacho. El omega le arrancó el pañuelo del cuello al alpha y empezó a mover sus caderas para rozar el sexo del otro.

Hannibal gruñó bajito. Tomó al joven por debajo de sus glúteos con ambas manos y lo levantó. Will rodeó la cintura del alpha con sus piernas mientras seguían besandose.

El alpha caminó hasta un diván cercano y lo depositó sobre él despacio. Will se sentó y empezó a desvestirse segundos después de que Hannibal empezara a quitarse capa tras capa de ropa.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Lentamente Hannibal empezó a descender sobre el joven. Will retrocedió acostándose en el mueble al tiempo que el alpha se acercaba más y más.

Hannibal lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Sonrió y besó sus labios dulcemente. Las manos de Will encontraron el cabello del alpha y empezaron a acariciar las lisas hebras entre sus dedos. 

-Hannibal...espera...

El sobrino del conde se detuvo..se separó un poco para ver el rostro del joven. Will se mordió los labios al ver la confusión en el rostro de Hannibal. 

El joven empezó a acariciar el pecho del alpha. Hannibal cerró los ojos por un momento. Las manos del joven omega acariciaban el vello de su pecho y luego bajaban explorando los músculos de su abdomen. Will tenía rostro de concentración y admiración. Ronroneaba y Hannibal se sentía orgulloso de ser admirado por su omega.."Su omega".

-William...  
-Dime Will...  
-Will...

Susurro el alpha mientras tomaba en sus manos las muñecas del joven y detenía sus movimientos para llevarlas a su rostro y besar cada muñeca dulcemente.

-Oh...

Will se sonrojó mucho..era un gesto de cariño inmenso el que expresaba el alpha en ese momento. Cuando besó sus palmas..el corazon del joven omega dió un vuelco..

-Permíteme cortejarte...amado...mis intenciones son serias...  
-Pero..sabes que dirá tu tío...la sociedad...la gente del pueblo...  
-La compañía que mantengo...cerca de mí ...no es de incumbencia de nadie..la única opinión que valoro es la tuya...

Dijo esto besando la mejilla del joven omega, quien ahora respiraba un poco rápido debido a la emocion.

-Yo...yo...acepto..tu cortejo alpha...  
-Oh...Will...  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal capturó los labios del joven. Lo besaba con pasión tan frenéticamente que apenas abrió su boca, la lengua del alpha la invadió robándole el aliento..

Las manos del alpha encontraron los muslos del joven y masajeaban sensualmente sus piernas y glúteos. Más lubricante humedeció el suave cuero del diván debajo de ellos.

Hannibal liberó rápidamente la boca del joven de su asalto y bajó con urgencia a lamer el cuello de cisne. Lamía seductoramente y mordía con suavidad la glándula en su cuello. Will maulló de placer y humedeció aún más sus partes intimas.

-Ya..te quiero ...dentro de mí..alphaaa...

Gimió el omega. Hannibal dejó de morder su glándula suavemente y levantó la cabeza para ver el rostro del omega. Will sudaba y sus rizos estaban completamente alborotados. Sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos dilatados por el deseo. Jadeaba levemente y cerró los ojos al momento en que el miembro del alpha lo penetraba.

Ésta vez no fue lento. Fue en un solo movimiento. El joven gimió mordiéndose los labios. Su cuerpo aceptaba al alpha nuevamente. Las uñas del joven se enterraron en la espalda de Hannibal.

El alpha se irguió sobre sus rodillas. Tomó las piernas de Will y las colocó sobre sus hombros. En esa posición penetraría más profundamente a su amante. 

Empezó a penetrárlo en rápidas y fuertes estocadas, que dejaban sin aliento a Will, quien gemía con cada penetración. 

Los brazos del omega se levantaron y se aferraron sobre su cabeza al borde del mueble. Cada vez que el alpha lo penetraba hasta el fondo, su miembro saltaba sobre su estómago por la potencia de sus movimientos. Podía sentir como las paredes de su vientre eran acariciadas impetuosamente por el glande del alpha. El nudo golpeaba contra su entrada dándole escalofríos de placer.

La cabeza del miembro atravesaba la segunda entrada. Sedosas paredes lisas para recibir la semilla del alpha. Will no resistía tanto placer. Sus manos se soltaron del mueble y empezó a acariciar su propio cuerpo. Ardientemente pasaba sus manos por su cuello, sus pectorales y sus costillas, dándole un espectáculo exitante a Hannibal.

De sus costillas subieron a su pecho y comenzó a acariciar y apretar sus pectorales resaltando los músculos de éstos para deleite del alpha. Luego sus dedos apretaron y jugaron con sus tetillas exitando aún más a su amante, quien enterraba sus uñas en sus muslos. 

Hannibal gruñó como alpha exitado. Se le hacía agua la boca por probar nuevamente los delicados bulbos, rosáceos e inflamados por los jugueteos de su omega. Se levantaron erguidos al frio y la estimulación. Los músculos de los pectorales se alzaron un poco por las caricias del joven en su propia piel.

Luego Will hizo algo que Hannibal no esperaba, y que lo volvió loco de deseo:..introdujo en su boca pulgar e índice de su mano derecha y empezó a acariciar en círculos su pezón derecho. Hannibal empezó a penetrárlo más fuerte, haciéndolo gemir y se detuvo por unos segundos.

Luego el joven lamió los dedos de su mano izquierda y pinchó su tetilla izquierda, maullando de placer. Hannibal no pudo más...

Se agachó apoyándose sobre su codos y empezó a besar sin orden ni cuidado la boca del joven. En una fuerte penetración introdujo de una sola vez todo su nudo en el cálido cuerpo.

-Ahhhh...ahhhh...mmnnnggg.

Will giró su cabeza a un lado, cortando el beso, para gemir fuertemente. Hannibal hundió su nariz en la glándula del omega, disfrutando del aroma de su amante...aroma a sexo y deseo. Continuó penetrando con vehemencia el cuerpo del joven hasta que su nudo se expandió completamente y selló sus cuerpos. 

El omega suspiró entrecortadamente, casi sin aire y pintó los estómagos de ambos con su traslúcida semilla al exacto momento en que el alpha gruñía en su cuello. Hannibal terminaba dentro del sedoso vientre. Podía sentir las pulsaciones alrededor de su miembro mientras depositaba su semilla.

Después de varios minutos, cuando sus corazones no latían tan agitadamente y pudieron respirar normalmente, el alpha acariciaba los rizos de su joven amante, mientras lo miraba en silencio. 

Cada rasgo, cada facción, cada gesto y sonrisa. Hannibal no deseaba buscar un omega para sí... sin querer... había encontrado a quien no buscaba...su omega...y no lo dejaría ir..por nada ni por nadie.

Will sonrió embelesado... Hannibal iba a besarlo nuevamente cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

-Señor...su baño está listo...y su habitación...  
-Gracias Sra. Hudson...que tenga Buenas noches...

Dijo Hannibal un poco fuerte para hacerse oír desde el diván. 

-Buenas noches, Señor...buenas noches, joven Will..

Ambos se miraron asombrados por unos segundos. Escucharon los pasos de la anciana alejándose por el corredor. Luego ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas juntos.

El nudo de Hannibal se deslizó del cuerpo del omega y ambos gimieron al unísono.

  
*

  
Hannibal estaba en la bañera frente a la chimenea de su amplia habitación. En sus brazos el joven omega. Apoyada su espalda en el pecho del alpha. Sus manos jugaban con el agua perfumada de la tina. Los dedos errantes de Hannibal acariciaban las piernas de Will, dibujando círculos irregulares en la suave piel.

Luego de varios minutos de charlar sobre la juventud de Will y sus experiencias domando caballos, las manos del alpha subieron por su costillas hasta su pecho. Acariciaban sus músculos y tetillas suavemente, sin prisa. Will gimió y se levantó dándose vuelta para sentarse en la piernas del alpha.

-Están un poco inflamados...creo que por culpa de alguien..

Dijo coquetamente el joven, ladeando su cabeza y batiendo sus pestañas. Hannibal lo tomó por la cintura y acercó el pecho hacia su rostro. Empezó a succionar.

Primero un pezón hasta dejarlo rojizo de tanto abuso y lamiendo alrededor de éste. Luego pasó al otro succionando con más fuerza ésta vez, haciendo que el joven omega ronroneara de placer. Los dedos de Will jugueteaban con su cabello y bajaban hasta su hombros para apretarlos.

Cuando dejó inflamados ambos pechos al punto que parecía que el joven había dado de lactar, los soltó.

Will jadeaba, sus ojos entrecerrados denotaban deseo. Se levanto y tomó el miembro de Hannibal en su mano para guiarlo a su húmeda entrada. Empezó a bajar y subir rápidamente. Quería terminar rápido. El alpha asía con fuerza sus caderas ayudándole a empalarse en su pene.

Las manos del joven aún apoyadas en los hombros del alpha se agarraron con fuerza. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás. Las paredes de su sexo apretaban el miembro del alpha, que empezó a levantar sus caderas aún más para penetrar al joven en profundidad.

-Hanni...bal...

Fué todo lo que logró decir entre suspiros el omega cuando su vientre apretó deliciosamente el sexo del alpha haciendo que éste introdujera en una penetración final su nudo por completo.

Will se dejó caer sobre Hannibal cuando llegó al clímax. El alpha siguió tomando de su cuerpo placer hasta que terminó dentro del joven nuevamente.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Hannibal jadeaba aún cuando le pareció que Will respiraba profundamente. Giró su rostro y aparto con su mano los rizos que cubrían el rostro del joven.

Will se había quedado dormido con la cabeza en su hombro. Hannibal sonrió y depósito un beso en el hombro del muchacho.


	10. Chapter 10

Las noches en que Hannibal y Will tenían reuniones de trabajo, el alpha insistía en que pasara la noche en su cama. No hizo falta mucho para que el joven omega accediera. Además siempre era un placer despertar en los brazos del alpha.

Pasaron un par de meses. Los regalos no cesaron. Ahora se sumaba a las flores y artículos de trabajo, ropa y dulces importados. Will seguía tomando el té y trabajaba como siempre en los establos. Su parte favorita del día era cabalgar con Hannibal al amanecer. Era liberador y exitante cabalgar juntos y correr por los bordes de la propiedad.

El personal de mansión y trabajadores ya sabía de la naturaleza de la relación entre ambos. Hannibal no lo había ocultado a nadie. 

En esa mañana los rayos del sol atravesaban las cortinas y dibujaban siluetas en la espalda desnuda del joven. Unos labios besaron su nuca despertando en su camino agradables escalofríos. 

Will se hundió más entre las sábanas finas y almohadas de plumas. Tenía intención de volver a dormir cuando sintió que era penetrado por el miembro del alpha. Gimió y descubrió su cabeza de entre las sábanas.

Hannibal se posicionó mejor encima de él y empezó a penetrárlo una y otra vez. El joven jadeaba. Quiso girarse , pero el alpha tomó sus muñecas y las colocó sobre su cabeza. Cada penetración era la gloria. Suspiros de placer eran detenidos por la almohada. Will estaba llegando peligrosamente al extasis.

El alpha lo percibió y aceleró sus movimientos. Más rápido. Más duro y más profundo. Su nudo cruzó el umbral del rosáceo aro y se introdujo en el cálido interior expandiéndose...acariciando cada centímetro de su entrada. Llenando con cada pulsación de abundante semen el vientre del omega.

Will gimió mordiendo la almohada. Manchando con su semilla las sábanas debajo de él. Hannibal jadeó en su hombro y empezó a succionar con fuerza la glándula en su cuello. Will gimió muy fuerte de placer y terminó nuevamente. Las caderas del alpha aún se movían mientras depositaba aún más de su semilla dentro del joven. 

Hannibal los giró sobre sus costados y Volvieron a dormirse.

  
*

  
\- Cómo te sientes?..

Dijo, con tono desinteresado, el joven doctor mientras examinaba la entrada rosácea de Will, quien estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo sobre la cama del consultorio.

-Bien..ninguna incomodidad ni nada parecido.

John se levantó y puso una sábana blanca sobre las piernas de Will, mientras se retiraba a lavarse las manos en una esquina de la pequeña habitación.

-Tomas el té en tiempo y forma?...  
-Sip...

Dijo su amigo haciendo énfasis en la "p", mientras bajaba de la cama para ponerse nuevamente la ropa.

-Bien..recuerda que cuando entres a tu heat debes tomar el doble diariamente sino quedaras en cinta sin duda...  
-Descuida, John... cómo te va con Sherlock?...le dijiste algo?..

Dijo el joven sentándose en la cama . El joven doctor se sentó en la silla y rió juvenilmente, mientras desviaba la vista hacia un lado.

-Jijiji...sabes que compartimos el alquiler de un departamento...pues...le dije y como no reaccionó...se quedó con las manos en pose de meditación por un buen rato sin decir nada...oh Dios jaja... me retiré a mi habitación sintiendome rechazado y me acosté... Después de un segundo entró azotando la puerta y completamente indecente...  
-Oh...Cielos...

Will no podía creer lo que escuchaba y al mismo tiempo que se alegraba por su amigo que había estado eternamente enamorado del detective..le daba risa lo cómico de la situación..

-El...me... tomó ahí mismo.. sobra decir que tomo el té de hierbas todas las noches... igual que tú...  
-Jajaja hey...no todas las noches eh...jaja ..

  
Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

*

  
Era el segundo día de su heat. Will y Hannibal habían decidido pasarlo en ls cabaña del joven. Ahí se sentía más seguro y en su cama con sábanas y almohadas nuevas había creado un nido que le inspiraba calma y seguridad de sus alrededores.

Will gemía . Sus manos asían las sábanas fuertemente. Su miembro era tomado una y otra vez por la boca del alpha. Succionaba y lamía el miembro del joven hasta que lo había llevado al borde del orgasmo y luego se detenía y lo besaba. No le soltaba las muñecas. Le había negado el clímax por tercera vez. Will estaba al borde de gritar de frustración y placer.

Cuando estuvo cerca de terminar y el alpha se detuvo nuevamente, Will se giró sobre su estómago liberándose del alpha.

Lo asombró al tomar la posición de apareamiento ideal para preñar. Sus manos y rodillas apoyadas en la cama. Hannibal se emocionó.

-Oh, william...Mylimasis...

El joven bajó un poco sus caderas para presentar su sexo húmedo al alpha. Hannibal lo tomó por la cintura y besó su columna antes de penetrárlo en un solo movimiento. Por varios minutos sus gemidos se mezclaron con el sonido de cuerpos en movimiento.

Los brazos del omega cedieron a su peso y cayó sobre la cama con el alpha aún penetrándolo. Hannibal no se detuvo, lo embestía una y otra vez con pasión. En su mente solo quería embarazar a su omega y verlo radiante en su embarazo. Sus pechos inflamados y rebosantes.

Con esa imágen lo penetró lo más profundo que pudo y llenó su vientre de la fértil semilla. Will gritó al llegar al clímax.

con sus cuerpos aún conectados por el nudo del alpha, Will empezó a ronronear. Hannibal se unió a él. Ambos satisfechos en su cópula.

  
*

  
Pasaron las semanas plácidamentente. Y un día Will despertó y corrió hacia afuera de la cabaña para vomitar sobre la hierba. Después de vaciar su estómago el joven se sintió mejor y decidió no ponerle atención. Tal vez enfermaría y debía al m enos delegar tareas a los trabajadores si seguía sintiéndose mal durante el día.

Pero no ocurrió y trabajó sin problemas hasta la noche. Hannibal había salido de viaje por una semana a la ciudad para encargarse de la adquisición de un matadero de carne porcina. Era un negocio muy importante.

Al siguiente día pasó lo mismo. Will estaba seguro de que debía ser una gripe o algo así, por que la comida de la mansión siempre era de la mejor calidad y las condiciones sanitarias eran muy estrictas.

Debía ser una gripe. Iría con John a la mañana siguiente para ver que le recetaba.

Al siguiente amanecer ocurrió otra vez...

  
*

  
Will estaba nervioso mientras John lo examinaba. Lo había revisado de pies a cabeza y ahora revisaba su entrada.

El joven doctor se irguió. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Fue a lavarse las manos y le preguntó mientras le daba la espalda.

-Mmm. Tienes inflamación pectoral y sensibilidad al tacto... vómitos cada mañana y más sueño de lo habitual..la temperatura de tu sexo aumentó un poco.. has tenido más hambre de la usual?...  
-Umm... sí..creo que sí..y calor..creo que voy a enfermar...

John se giró mientras Will se ponía los pantalones. Suspiró..

-Tomaste dosis doble de té durante tu heat?..

Los ojos de Will parecían platos.. tosió y bajo la mirada..  
-Oh Dios...

John se movió rápido y lo tomó por los hombros.

-Hey...calma..estoy seguro de que el sobrino del conde es un alpha responsable...y siempre puedes contar conmigo amigo..se de unas hierbas que pueden ... si eso es lo que deseas...

Will lo miró con ojos de preocupación y asintió.

-Hablaré con él en cuanto regrese...

Se abrazaron fuertemente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin llegamos al momento que inició este fic...
> 
> Y si...es un anillo que yo poseo..jiji

Después de besarse hasta quedar sin aliento cayeron en la cama del alpha. Hannibal empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del joven, pero este lo detuvo con una mano sobre una de las del alpha.

-Tengo algo que decirte...

Dijo el joven con tristeza en sus ojos. Hannibal también tenía algo que decirle y en la pasión de su encuentro lo había olvidado por completo.

-Yo también...pero dime tú primero.. Mylimasis...

Will se sentó y apoyó su espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama. Hannibal le concedió espacio y lo observaba con curiosidad. El joven empezó a desabrochar su camisa hasta abrirla y exponer su torso. 

El alpha no comprendió hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el pecho del omega. Sus pectorales habían aumentado de tamaño. Suaves y firmes. Las ureolas habían expandido su circunferencia. Caían como dos palomas blancas. Preparándose para la transformación que le esperaría al cuerpo de un omega en cinta.

Hannibal respiró entrecortadamente y tomó una de las manos del triste omega. Besó el dorso.

-Qué..ibas a decirme?...

Susurró el joven. Hannibal sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja de joyería. La abrió y le mostró a Will un hermoso anillo de compromiso. 

Era una gota invertida con una piedra en forma de corazón en el centro. Siluetas sinuosamente adornaban el espacio entre la roca y la forma externa de gota. Era hermoso.

Will tomó la caja en sus manos y miró al alpha, quien susurró .

-Me harías el honor...de permitirme compartir ésta vida contigo..amado William?...

Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. El alpha se inclinó para besar el vientre apenas prominente del muchacho y dijo en voz baja.

\- Y con nuestro cachorro también...

Esa noche hicieron el amor hasta que los primeros rayos del alba tocaron las cortinas nuevas de la cabaña.

En ocasiones Hannibal lloraba. Will miraba el reflejo de la luz en la piedra del anillo que ahora llevaba en su dedo mientras Hannibal consumía delicadamente sus pezones para luego bajar y beber del nectar de su sexo rígido hasta que Will terminó en su boca.

Después bajaba a su entrada y cuando Will terminó nuevamente el alpha lo tomó mirándolo de costado y abriendo sus piernas para penetrárlo nuevamente.

Al amanecer ambos estaban exhaustos y placenteramente doloridos.

  
*

  
Robertus frunció el ceño mientras leía la carta enviada por su sobrino. Se giró hacia Lady Murasaki y dijo levantando la barbilla.

-Tal parece que adelantaremos nuestro regreso...

  
*

Día presente

  
Lady Murasaki escuchaba detrás de la puerta del estudio como el volúmen de los gritos de su esposo se elevaba a medida que avanzaba la discusión.

Previendo la naturaleza de la plática y el encuentro que tendría Robertus con Hannibal, Murasaki había enviado a la Sra. Hudson y la pequeña Abigail a cuidar del joven Graham, so pretexto de que Hannibal lo había ordenado.

Ambas mujeres se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Tomaron sus cosas y partieron después de servir la cena.

-ES ÉSA LA CLASE DE GENTE DE QUE TE RODEAS...LA COMPAÑIA QUE MANTIENES.. QUIÉN NOS LLEVARÁ A LA VERGÜENZA Y DESHONRA... CÓMO TE ATREVES A PROPONERLE MATRIMONIO A ESE MOCOSO?..  
-No levantes la voz...ni te atrevas a hablar en mal de William...

Dijo amenazante Hannibal...

-NO PUDISTE COGERTELO Y DEJARLO?...O AL MENOS ENVIARLO LEJOS CUANDO SUPISTE DEL EMBARAZO...SI QUERÍAS UNA CONCUBINA PODÍAS BUSCAR UN OMEGA CON CLASE NO ...ESE POBRE Y PROMISCUO PROSTITU...Umnnnnggg

Robertus cayó al suelo de rodillas. Le había dado la espalda a su sobrino mientras caminaba a lo largo del estudio.

El joven alpha alzó nuevamente la estatua de venado y la bajó con fuerza, golpeando nuevamente el cráneo de su tío.

Una gota de sangre aterrizó en sus labios. La limpió con su lengua. 

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una Lady Muradski con manos temblorosas permaneció de pie en el umbral.

Hannibal la miró por unos segundos y bajó nuevamente con fuerza la estatua, haciendo que el viejo alpha cayera al suelo completamente inconsciente.

Un charco de sangre se extendía por la alfombra. Lady Murasaki retrocedió de lado hasta tocar la pared con su espalda. Estaba petrificada. No podía dejar de ver el hueco irregular en la parte trasera de la cabeza de su esposo, quien ahora yacía inmóvil en el suelo.


	12. Chapter 12

Los pies de Will hacían olas pequeñas en el río. Estaba amaneciendo. Hannibal había conversado con él brevemente antes de irse a la ciudad.

Le había explicado que el día de la reunión con su tío habían discutido por su relación y su tío había partido antes del amanecer, de regreso a Japón, ante la negativa de Hannibal a romper el compromiso. Aparentemente discutir le había hecho mal a su salud y había decidido volver con su medico personal en la isla. Lady Murasaki había partido junto a él.

Desde entonces habían pasado un par de días. Will estaba un poco preocupado ya que Hannibal parecía estar más ocupado de lo usual. Esa mañana se había despedido de él para ir a la ciudad por un par de días. Le había dicho que era por negocios. 

En ocasiones el joven sentía inseguridad. Pero tenía un carácter fuerte y se molestaba pensando que si el alpha dudaba de su compromiso, él mismo le devolvería el anillo.

Suspiró y sacó sus pies del agua. Estaba sentado en el césped de la orilla. Cuando iba a tomar sus zapatos, una suave voz lo interrumpió.

-Buen día, joven...

Will giró la cabeza. Parecía ser una joven de alcurnia. Tenía el cabello largo rubio platinado. Era joven, pero su rostro denotaba sabiduría. Su mirada lo escrutó de pies a cabeza, sin parecer hostil.

-Buenos días, señorita. Está perdida?...

Will se puso de píe. Tenía en su mano sus zapatos. La joven sonrió un poco.

-Solo vine de visita, pero no hay nadie en casa así q decidí venir al río.

Al omega le pareció rara su respuesta. Denotaba que era amiga de la familia o que tenía mucha familiaridad como para atreverse a pasear por la propiedad sin compañía. Oh!...era una alpha. Will lo percibió por su aroma.

Además usaba ropas extrañas. Parecían batas, pero estaban hermosamente adornadas con flores de color rosa. De una de las anchas mangas sobresalía una palida y delicada mano. La joven hizo una señal con su mano para que Will esperara un poco. Volvió a un corcel que estaba cerca. Will estuvo tan distraído que no la escuchó acercarse cabalgando. Ella tomó una canasta pequeña y volvió.

-Me harías el honor?... pensaba desayunar sóla, pero ya que estás aquí sería agradable conversar.

Will asintió y volvió a sentarse. La joven colocó una manta delicada sobre el cesped y la canasta sobre ella. Usando sólo un brazo. Will se mordió la lengua para no preguntar. Su curiosidad pudo más.

-Tu eres?....

-Mischa Lecter...un placer conocerte William.. Hannibal me ha escrito sobre tí...

La joven sonrió y Will estuvo seguro del parecido en la sonrisa felina que ambos hermanos compartían. Ahora entendía a que se refería el alpha cuando le conto que su hermana había sobrevivido a graves heridas en su niñez.

Mischa sirvió a ambos en platos delicados. Postres y frutas frescas, y jugo de naranjas de una botella de cristal. Will le agradeció. Ya no tendría que ir a las cocinas por el desayuno. Aunque tal vez a media mañana iría por algún tentempié.

Comieron en silencio por unos segundos.

-Disculpa mi atrevimiento... parecías triste cuando me acercaba.  
-Oh...no es nada..  
-No te preocupes por Hannibal. El volverá pronto. Estoy segura. 

La joven sonrió feliz y le preguntó.

-Cuanto tiempo?  
-Disculpa?.  
-Tu embarazo...puedo olerlo..oh lo siento. No quise incomodar..pero es que seré tía y me emociona mucho.

Will se sonrojó mucho.

-Un par de meses o menos...esto es mucha comida..sabias que estaba aquí?..  
-Le pregunte a la Sra. Hudson..dijo que usualmente venías al río al amanecer y decidió empacar todos los postres que pudo..jajaja..

Will sonrió más relajado. Luego su mirada se quedó en el brazo ausente de la joven..sus pensamientos se perdieron en el intrincado decorado de la manga.

-Puedes preguntar...fue hace mucho tiempo y estoy segura de que Hannibal te dirá los detalles si lo deseas...

Will tragó saliva. Sabía que fue una tragedia familiar, pero no se atrevía a preguntar la naturaleza de la misma al ver la mirada perdida de Hannibal al abordar ese tema. No volvió a preguntarle a Hannibal. Pero Mischa parecía tranquila al respecto. Tal vez sería mejor que ella le contara.

-Cómo fué?..  
-Un.. grupo de bandidos atacó nuestra casa. Buscaban dinero y posesiones de valor... mis padres no sobrevivieron. Yo perdí mi brazo en el ataque..  
-Oh...Dios...lo..  
-Descuida Hanni me protegió...ya no viven más...

Will la miro con ojos asombrados. Hannibal debió ser un niño en esa época. Mischa se puso sería.

-No hay nada en este mundo..que no haga mi hermano por proteger a los que ama.. Sé que te protegería con su vida, William..No dudes de eso..

Lo que dijo despertó alarmas en el pecho de Will..pero acaso no haría él lo mismo por Hannibal?. Se sorprendió cuando Misha se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente...un gesto de cariño entre familiares cercanos. La joven empezó a empacar todo.

-Vamos a la mansión..quiero mostrarte los obsequios que traje para ambos.

La joven sonrió y Will rió. Había ganado a una hermana aparentemente...


	13. Chapter 13

Will cenaba con Mischa en el comedor de la mansión. Vestía una camisa y pantalones sencillos que la joven le había obsequiado.

Reían mientras comían a solas, hablando sobre anécdotas graciosas de los caballos y el personal de establos.

\- El caballo se giró y Lord Froideveaux estaba tan distraído que retrocedió un poco para evitar ser golpeado y terminó cayendo en el río...estaba furioso..

Ambos rieron sin control. Después de que recobraron el aliento por tanto reír, Mischa comento.

\- Lo conozco..

La puerta del comedor se abrió y Hannibal sonriendo entró rápidamente. Se acercó a Mischa y la abrazó por los hombros. Le dió un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza. Luego sonrió aún más al acercarse a Will. Le beso los labios.

  
*

  
Esa noche en la cama de Hannibal, el alpha y Will yacían conversando en voz baja después de haber hecho el amor.  
Hannibal acariciaba los rizos del joven, cuya cabeza descansaba en su pecho.

-Compraste una carnicería en la ciudad!!?..  
-No cualquiera..una de prestigio. La de los Verger y además una pequeña granja porcina. Estaban en problemas después de la muerte del primogénito de la familia.  
-Jijiji  
-De que te ríes, querido Will?...

Sonrió el alpha al ver al joven riendo juvenilmente.  
-Yo...de "oink" nada...

Ambos rieron a carcajadas juntos.

  
*

  
La iglesia estaba adornada con guirnaldas blancas y rojas. Inusual para una boda. El perfume de las flores llenaba la iglesia y le hacía cosquillas en la naríz al joven novio. El borde de su vestido era como hermosas campañas invertidas que rozaban las lozas de la iglesia y la parte de delante de su vestido cubria en forma de corazon su pecho apenas inflamado. Estaba deslumbrante.

Sus manos temblaban un poco. Había demasiada gente atiborrada en las bancas. Todo el pueblo, ricos y pobres deseaban ver la tan esperada boda del heredero del conde.  
Rumores habían circulado de que al conocer el origen del hermoso novio de su sobrino, el conde había decidido retirarse a vivir el resto de sus días en Japón. Confiado de la buena administración de su fortuna por parte de Hannibal, pero decepcionado de su elección en pareja.

Sin embargo nadie podía negar, ni desde el más rico hasta el más pobre de los asistentes, que la criatura caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia era una visión de belleza inesperada, oculta entre el heno de los establos. Solo vista de vez en cuando al visitar a su único amigo, el asistente del doctor local.

Sus vestiduras eran blancas y largas. Holgadas en el centro para disimular los pocos meses de embarazo que cargaba el joven omega. Un hermoso velo traslúcido cubría sus facciones.

Hannibal extendió su mano para tomar la de Will, cuando éste llegó al altar. Todos los presentes hicieron silencio mientras el novio retiraba el velo.

Will estaba radiante.

Algunos presentes empezaron a llorar. Jimmy estaba en una esquina. Se limpiaba los ojos con su delicado pañuelo, mientras Brian rodeaba sus hombros con uno de sus brazos. Su otra mano besaba los nudillos del lloroso omega. El alpha depósito un último beso en el anillo de bodas que adornaba la mano de Jimmy.

La pequeña Abigail sonreía mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. La señora Hudson le pasó un pequeño pañuelo.

En la última fila Sherlock deslizaba su mano por la cintura de John para acercarlo a su cuerpo mientras susurraba en su oído.

-Ya podemos retirarnos?...esto es tedioso...  
-Shhh... compórtate...

Mischa sonreía de par en par.

Hannibal tomó el rostro de Will entre sus manos y besó su frente. Will cerró los ojos.Cuando el beso terminó, los abrió y sonrió como el sol. Los pulgares del alpha acariciaban las mejillas sonrojadas del joven.

En una esquina apartada de la iglesia, resguardada por la oscuridad, estaba Lady Murasaki . Lágrimas caían por su rostro. Salió de la iglesia en silencio.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El vestido de Will esta basado en el hermoso vestido de bodas de una fannibal.

  
Las manos del alpha recorrían lentamente la piel del omega. El joven ya estaba cubierto de sudor y temblando de placer. Sus caderas habían ganado algo se anchura con el embarazo y su pecho ahora estaba rebosante, esperando el pronto nacimiento del primogénito de Hannibal.

Will gemía. Su cuello estirado representaba una tentación para el alpha. Pero su boca estaba ocupada en ese momento. 

Cada vez que la lengua recorría la entrada y penetraba el rosáceo aro yendo detrás del sabor del lubricante, el joven omega casi lloraba por lo intenso de la sensación.

Hannibal tenía un tiempo de estar adorando esa parte de su cuerpo. Will ya no podía mas. Estaba temblando y quería llegar al clímax.

Sus manos tomaron fuertemente de los cabellos de Hannibal y halaron. El alpha comprendió y subió dejando besos dispersos por el cuerpo suave y delicioso de su omega.

Capturó sus labios en un beso. Su lengua invadió la boca del joven, quien devolvió el beso aún gimiendo. Después de unos minutos, Will terminó el beso jadeando. Miró a los ojos a su alpha y se giró.

Levantó las caderas y se puso en posición sobre manos y rodillas. Cerró los ojos. El sudor caía por sus rizos. Jadeante susurró.

-Muérdeme alpha... 

Hannibal lo tomó por la cintura y al mismo tiempo que su miembro se introducía en el cuerpo del joven, sus colmillos perforaron la piel del delicado cuello.

Will gritó. El placer y el dolor se mezclaban en una sola sensación. Empezó a mover sus caderas hacia atrás y delante.

Las manos del alpha se aferraron a sus caderas, enterrando sus uñas en la pálida piel. Una de las manos de Will cubrió una de Hannibal.

El alpha seguía succionando la poca sangre que salía de la mordida. Will gimió. Hannibal besó la marca de su unión y lamió los contornos, deteniendo el sangrado.

Will apoyó su cabeza sobre sus antebrazos y movió sus caderas en conjunto con las embestidas de Hannibal.

El alpha gemía sobre el hombro del omega. El vientre de su querido Will apretaba deliciosamente su sexo. Una de sus manos tomó el miembro del omega y empezó a masturbarlo al tiempo que lo penetraba más y más fuertemente.

Will gemía más fuerte. Hannibal mordió su labio inferior al sentir su orgásmo acercándose. En una fuerte penetración depósito su semilla en el vientre fecundo de su omega. Seguía moviéndose cuando tomó al joven por el pecho y vientre y lo sentó en su regazo al levantarse él mismo para sentarse en la cama.

El muchacho tomó con ambas manos el cabello del alpha y apoyó su cabeza hacia atrás, en el hombro del alpha, jadeando. Luego lo soltó y tomó las manos del alpha para llevarlas hacia su pecho y cubrir sus pectorales con ellas.

Hannibal tomó suavemente los llenos senos y los apretó suavemente. Acariciando mientras el joven bajaba y subía sobre su miembro. Empalándose una y otra vez hasta que el nudo del alpha entró de lleno atravesando el aro de su entrada. 

Will gritó al cielo su orgásmo. Hannibal terminó nuevamente dentro del cálido cuerpo de su esposo.


	15. Chapter 15

_Varios meses después_

Al amanecer Will aún dormía. Habían hecho el amor toda la noche hasta tempranas horas de la madrugada. En toda posición que les permitiera el embarazo. Rápido y lento, fuerte y dulcemente. Will estaba agotado y se quedó dormido en su último orgásmo.

Hannibal lo observaba mientras dormía. La respiración profunda del joven movía las sábanas blancas sobre su cuerpo. Hannibal sonrió.

Una de sus manos bajó lentamente la tela, para descubrir el prominente estómago de su amante. Sus dedos acariciaron apenas el lugar donde crecía sanamente el hijo de ambos.

El conde se inclinó para depositar un beso.

Will exaló lentamente. Iba recobrando despacio la conciencia. Aún tenía sueño pero algo succionaba su pecho y descargas de placer bajaban por su columna, haciendo que se mojara su sexo.

Abrió los ojos para ver a su esposo succionando las tetillas resaltadas. 

-Mmn... Hannibal...  
-Mmm..

El alpha continuó lamiendo alrededor de la aureola y mordió el pezón para pasar al otro seno. Will inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

-ohhh...buenos... días..

Hannibal soltó el abusado pezón y le dió un pico en la boca. Susurró contra sus labios.

-Te amo..

Will sonrió. No esperaba semejante declaración tan temprano en la mañana. Rodeó el cuello del alpha con sus brazos y contestó.

-Te amo...Hannibal...

Sus frente se juntaron y cerraron los ojos. Gimieron al mismo tiempo.

El miembro del alpha penetraba nuevamente a Will.

  
*

  
El sol calentaba agradablemente sus mejillas. Hacía un tiempo que no salía fuera de los confines de la propiedad y estar en el pueblo era agradable. 

El viento alborotó sus rizos, que ahora eran un poco más largos. Y Will respiró el aroma no tan agradable de la ciudad. Unos murmullos llegaron a sus oidos haciéndole abrir los ojos e interrumpiendo sus apacibles pensamientos.

Dos mujeres hablaban a unos metros en la misma acera.

Rumores circulaban sobre la extraña muerte del heredero Mason Verger y como en su sepelio, su hermana había estado al lado del conde Hannibal. La joven mujer ahora única heredera de la fortuna y deudas de los Mason, sonreía misteriosamente.

Era bien sabido que el conde había salido en su ayuda y adquirido algunas propiedades, granjas y la carnicería local más grande de la ciudad.

Will levantó una ceja, pero no les puso atención. Miró hacia la carnicería. Hannibal estaba tardando un poco, pero Will no tenía intención de entrar. En su estado el olor a sangre y carne cruda solo le daría nauseas.

Sus manos cubrieron su estómago. Ya estaba cerca la fecha del nacimiento. Sonrió y sintió unos brazos rodearlo desde atrás. El aroma de su alpha lo envolvió.

Un hombre salía de la carnicería también. Los miro de reojo y masculló entre dientes sin mirar a Hsnnibal, quien tenía su rostro hundido en el hombro de Will.

-Malditas concubinas de pueblo...

Hannibal levantó el rostro para ver a la pobre alma cuya carne estaría en venta en su carnicería la próxima semana.

El Dr. Chilton.

-Disculpe caballero, dijo usted algo referente a mi esposo?...

Hannibal se irguió y le miró con una sonrisa falsa plantada en su rostro. Su brazo entrelazado con el de Will. Éste último miraba con desdén al interpelado.

Chilton se asustó visiblemente. Que error insultar al esposo del conde Lecter. Tartamudeó sus disculpas.

-Ahhh..eh..no.no.noo..hablaba del clima , Conde. ...si me disculpa me retiro. Tenga buen día.

Se alejó rápidamente, mientras Hannibal y Will lo observaban con molestia.

Había ignorado por completo a Will.

Sin dejar de ver la figura de Chilton caminar a lo lejos, Will le preguntó a su esposo.

-Me prepararías pastel de carne...de "cerdo", querido?...tengo ..."antojo"...

Hannibal sonrió orgulloso y besó su cuello, mientras susurraba en su oído.

-Con placer...mylimasis...

FIN


End file.
